A Family of My Own
by contest4jen
Summary: As Harry goes through his Magical Inheritance, secrets that were buried long ago are being revisited. Who will Harry be able to trust? Who is really the enemy? And just what on earth is going on?
1. Prologue

**A Family of My Own**

_A/N: _So Fanfiction decided that they would remove my other story. So let's just hope they don't delete this one too. I have an account on AO3, if this does get deleted you can look for the story there. The link is on my profile. I'm open to receiving suggestions on the storyline/characters. Any way to make this story better, I will gladly accept. This story is AU after fifth year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Pairing: I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do with that yet. I have many options rolling about in my head. There is a poll of my profile to see what you as readers want. I may not go with what wins but it may give me inspiration. Oh and the pairing between Harry/whoever will be slash. Probably not graphic though because I have never written Slash before but it is all I read so I thought I should give it a go. There will however be non-slash pairing throughout the story as well. If you want to see a specific pairing in the story just leave me a review or PM me and I will see what I can do.

* * *

_Five Minutes_

Five minutes until the clock hit 11:59. Five Minutes until the Boy-Who-Lived turned seventeen. Five minutes until the Chosen One would be legal in Britain's Wizarding World. Five minutes until Gryffindor's Golden Boy could decide his own destiny, do what he wanted. Five minutes until the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die would be able to leave the Durselys forever and never return.

_Four Minutes_

Four, the number of friends that Harry would die for. Four, the number of friends that have betrayed him. Four, the number of adults that Harry has ever loved. Four, the number of adults that Harry can honestly say he wants to kill.

_Three Minutes_

Three months a year of torture Harry had endured every year in the summer, when not at Hogwarts. Three months a year with barely any word from his friends or the Wizarding World. Three months a year that Harry forgot why life was worth living and wondered if it would just be easier if he removed himself from the equation permanently.

_Two Minutes_

Two, the amount of years Harry got to spend with his Godfather, Sirius. Two, the amount of prophesies that have made his life a living hell.

_One Minute_

One Solution!

* * *

Harry was not sure what to expect as the clock slowly ticked in the background. He didn't even know if he should be expecting anything at all. All research Harry had done pointed that he would receive his magical inheritance when he turned seventeen; however nothing normal happened with him, did it? So why should this?

Harry's year, during his sixth at Hogwarts was perhaps the most boring and the most eventful year he had ever had. While there were no big battles with Voldemort or Death Eaters, there was a whole lot of maturing, reflection and what Harry would like to believe was growth (though unfortunately not in the height sense).

What may have been the biggest revelation of the year was that Hermione and Ron were the biggest tossers in the northern hemisphere. After the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic, and consequently blowing up the Headmasters office, Ron and Hermione had decided that Harry was unstable and on the way to becoming a Dark Lord. So they sent him a letter in the summer after fifth year, while he was still grieving his godfather, saying not to talk to them again and they would not be friends with an "unstable, untrustworthy, reckless and dangerous person".

On the flip side however Harry and Neville had grown a whole lot closer. In fact Neville had grown closer to Harry in this past year then Ron and Hermione ever had. The Shy, sweet boy knew more about Harry than any other person alive. Sometimes Harry felt Neville may know more about him then he did. Neville was there to console him whenever he fell into a depression about Sirius. It was Neville that he commented too about the lack of nefarious plans from either the slytherins (namely Malfoy) and Voldemort. It was Neville that taught him pureblood customs and first mentioned the magical inheritance. It was Neville that Harry told the prophecy too.

And it was Neville that Harry revealed he was gay to.

Harry first thought he was gay in his third year when he caught himself checking out the Weasley twins in the showers after Quidditch. He then confirmed it when he noticed how fine Cedric looked at the second task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and it was just hammered into his brain when he caught himself staring at a slytherin in his year, Blaise Zabini. When Harry told Neville he was expecting disgust and rejection, however Neville explained that it was not uncommon in the Wizarding World as potions had made it possible for men to carry a baby.

* * *

Harry screamed as the clock struck 11.59, the room was engulfed in a swirl of colours as magic, so much magic, filled the air. The pain was excruciating! Harry's screams woke the Dursleys who all ran to see what the freak was doing now. Harry screams turned into whimpers as the Dursleys just sat back and watched. Harry felt like he was being tortured by a stretching rack, burned alive and simultaneously drowned. He couldn't breathe, the world was darkness and all he could hear was the sound of his own pain-filled voice.

After about fifteen minutes of pure agony Harry was released from his torture and deposited back on his bed, from which he had been levitated above during the inheritance. The last thing he heard before he passed into the land of unconsciousness was the shocked gasps of his only living family.

* * *

So what did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know. I will try to update about once a week, but I cannot guarantee anything as life and uni have a way of sneaking up on me. Don't forget to answer the poll and let me know which pairing would be preferred. Thanks


	2. Five Minutes

_A/N: _Yay, here is another chapter! Also I have an account on AO3, if this does get deleted you can look for the story there. The link is on my profile. I'm open to receiving suggestions on the storyline/characters. Any way to make this story better, I will gladly accept. This story is AU after fifth year. **PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE DOWN THE BOTTOM.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Five Minutes**

_Five minutes until the clock hit 11:59. _

Harry had waited almost six years for this moment; the moment that he would turn seventeen and be legally able to do magic without any consequences. To say Harry was apprehensive was an understatement. Harry didn't even know exactly what he was feeling. He was anxious, excited, nervous, optimistic, frightened, ecstatic, worried, eager, tense, relaxed and a whole slew of other contradicting emotions with both all and none predominating. Harry could remember the exact conversation he had had with Neville about his magical inheritance.

***Flashback***

_Harry had just walked into the common room after an especially gruelling Quidditch training, having missed dinner and was feeling very snappish. Ron seemed to be getting worse and had only blocked two goals out of twelve, Jimmy Peakes had accidently hit Ginny with a bludger, Ron accused him of doing it on purpose and a fight broke out, Cormac McLaggen was watching in the stands making snide comments about the people Harry and chosen and all Harry had wanted to do was scream…loudly…and continuously!_

_Ron had beaten Harry up to the Gryffindor tower, as Harry had to make a stop by the infirmary to see how Ginny was doing, and was arguing with Neville about some obscure pureblood custom. Harry plopped down on the couch next to Ron just in time to hear Neville say "How can you say that all pureblood customs are nonsense? The magical inheritance ritual is not nonsense! How is being able to become more powerful and be able to protect yourself nonsense? Gah! Ron you just have no logic."_

_Neville then got up and stormed out, leaving a stunned Gryffindor common room. Shy, innocent, naïve little Longbottom had just yelled at Ron in front of the whole room. Sweet, timid Neville! Curious, Harry got up and followed him._

"_Nev?" Harry asked a seemingly empty room, "Are you in here?"_

"_What do you want Harry?" Neville asked in return._

"_I was just curious about what you said downstairs, what is a magical inheritance ritual? What makes it a pureblood custom? Can anyone do it or do you have to be a pureblood? What happens when you do it? Is it light, dark or neutral magic? When is it done? How is it done?..." Harry rapidly asked, not stopping to breathe. At hearing Neville chuckle, Harry finally took a breath._

"_Slow down Harry, I'll explain everything, Gran also sent me a book on it to prepare as mine is coming up this year." Nev Explained._

"_A magical inheritance ritual is something that happens to every magical child when they turn seventeen. It is not only for purebloods but for purebloods it IS a pretty big deal. The parents/guardians of the child generally hold two parties for the child, one before the inheritance and one after to display any new power or skills that the child would have learnt during the ritual. For a pureblood to not have a party it is like the family's way of saying the child is too weak to gain anything during the ritual and it doesn't matter." Neville was saying all this in his best professor voice._

"_The magic itself isn't classified as anything because it is something that just happens and no one has found a way of stopping it, but I guess it would be more light/neutral than dark because it is very helpful." Neville mused._

_Harry just sat wide-eyed on his bed, absorbing everything. "And it just happens automatically as soon as you turn seventeen?" Harry queried._

"_Yeah, it happens at exactly midnight on the day that you turn seventeen." Neville replied_

"_Wicked! So potentially you become more powerful?"_

"_Sometimes you become more powerful. For those with creature blood it is when they gain their creature attributes, some people gain skills like metamorphmagus, empathy, the ability to talk to beasts, natural occlumens etc. but that is generally really rare, as most people with gifts are born with them."_

"_You said that yours is coming up this year? Does that mean that you will have your two parties?" Harry questioned_

"_Yeah, Gran is making a big deal out of it. Luckily my birthday isn't until the 30__th__ of July so I will be during the summer holidays at least."_

"_Wow! My birthday is the 31__st__ of July so we will pretty much be going through it together!? Oh Why is it better to be in the summer holidays?"_

"_Depending on how much power you get, or what creature/skill/etc. depends on how much it hurts." Neville explained._

"_Oh, it hurts?" Harry asked suddenly apprehensive._

"_Not always but sometimes. Well I'm going to go to bed now; here is the book that Gran sent me. If you have any more questions after you read it, come find me and I will try to answer them for you. Night Harry."_

"_Night Nev."_

***End Flashback***

Harry had been so excited that he had immediately started reading the book and didn't put in down until Ron, Dean and Seamus came in a couple of hours later for bed. Oh yes, Harry was excited!

* * *

_Five Minutes until the Boy-Who-Lived turned seventeen._

Harry couldn't believe that is was just five minutes until he turned seventeen. It had always been a tradition of his to stay awake until midnight in his little cupboard, straining his ears so he could hear when the clock in the living room chimed to announce that it was midnight. Even when he had been moved up to Dudley's second bedroom he still stayed awake, watching the old alarm clock that he had repaired. Of course, that his friends sent him his presents at midnight now didn't hurt his routine at all.

He had sent off his present to Neville with Hedwig the morning before, and couldn't help but wonder how Neville's first party went. Apparently because it was such a big pureblood tradition, all pureblood families were invited to each other's inheritance, meaning that poor Nev had probably been surrounded by Slytherins all night. Although when he came to think about it, Malfoy…well all the slytherins really hadn't actually done anything to him or to provoke him all year. Sure they still picked on Ron and called Hermione a know-it-all, but they had left Harry alone. When he thought about it further they didn't actually pick on Ron for being a Weasley or Hermione for being muggleborn, they had just picked on negative aspects of their personality that even Harry secretly disliked.

"What was going on with them?" Harry pondered.

* * *

_Five minutes until the Chosen One would be legal in Britain's Wizarding World._

Finally, being able to do magic in the wizarding world legally. No more pesky letters from the ministry of magic threatening to expel him and snap his wand just for trying to defend himself. No more holding back when people are trying to bad mouth him. No more having to rely on other people to get somewhere, when he can apparate in just a flash. Oh yes, Harry was very much looking forward to this part of turning seventeen.

In just 5 minutes Harry could hex Dudley and Vernon as much as he wanted without fear of repercussions. The Dursleys wouldn't be able to push him around anymore. Sigh, Harry could just imagine Dudley with some nice pig ears, or a snout to match the tail that Hagrid had given him all those years ago. Life would be sweet! Well as sweet as life could get with Voldemort trying to kill you.

* * *

_Five minutes until Gryffindor's Golden Boy could decide his own destiny, do what he wanted._

No more having to follow everyone else's orders. No having to listen to Dumbledore because he was Harry's magical guardian. No more having to be obedient to the Dursleys. No more having to sneak away on Hogsmeade weekends because he didn't have permission. 90% of the Wizarding World could go screw itself for all Harry cared. They were no longer his problem, not if he didn't want them to be.

* * *

_Five minutes until the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die would be able to leave the Durselys forever and never return._

That was perhaps the very best thing that would happen to Harry the minute he turned seventeen.

Pfft, shows how Naïve Harry had been!

* * *

A/N: Oki Doki, just like to remind everyone about the poll that is on my profile about pairings, please let me know what you think because I still can't decide exactly who to pick! Also please review to let me know what you think of this story. It is my first non-reading-the-books story, so I'm a little nervous about how it's going! Thanks for reading!


	3. Four Minutes

Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the long wait between chapter I have been in Africa for two months and have had limited access to the internet. But on the brightside I had the most amazing time, Africa is amazing and I recommend it for everyone. Then when I got back home, there were only 3 days until I had to start uni again. But we are all good now, so hopefully you should get the next chapter much quicker, but don't expect too much. Reading is so much more enjoyable to me than writing, so I only generally write when inspiration hits, like now. Add to that the fact that I hate writing the beginning to stories and you have one demotivated author. Just to remind you that I do have an AO3 account if this story ever gets deleted and to participate in the poll that is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J K Rowling.

Now onto the story.

* * *

**Four Minutes**

_Four, the number of friends that Harry would die for. _

Harry grew sad as he thought about not being able to place Ron or Hermione in that category anymore. No he now could only count Neville, Luna, Fred and George in that category. Luna had been a bit of a surprise, not that he wasn't happy about it but until this year he hadn't thought they were all that close but at the start of the year Luna had appeared beside Harry and since then she rarely left his side. He could clearly remember the day that she had suddenly took her place in his heart.

***Flashback***

"_Harry Potter"_

_Harry turned after hearing his name and to his surprise found a blonde Ravenclaw girl standing behind him wearing the oddest pair of sunglasses possibly known to man._

"_Yes?..." Harry replied tentatively._

"_Could you please move? You are currently squishing my pet squishy." The strange girl answered._

"_Oh, I'm sorry" Harry replied hastily moving to the side. However as he looked down to where his feet had been previously, there was nothing there. The girl must have noticed his quizzical look for she elaborated._

"_Squishy is a Puffy Jellyknock, you can only see them if you believe in them"_

"_I believe you" Harry said_

"_Yes" the girl sighed sadly "but you don't believe in him" with that the girl started to walk away but as she got half way down the hallway she unexpectedly turned back around and said _

"_We are going to be best friends Harry Potter, I know it." And she continued walking around the corner and out of sight._

_*****_**End Flashback***

Luna had continued to show up randomly for the next few months, always having a brief chat with Harry but never staying long enough for Harry to learn her name. It wasn't until about three months after the original conversation did Harry actually learn who she was.

***Flashback***

"_Squishy is sad today" Harry heard from behind him._

_He smiled when he noticed who his companion was. "Yeah? Why is that?" Harry asked_

"_He asked me today why you couldn't see him and I told him it was because you didn't believe in him" Raven (as Harry had come to call her in his mind) said._

"_Oh, can you tell squishy that I'm sorry he is sad and that I will try my best, so that one day I might be able to see him" returned Harry, though you could hear in his voice that he was slightly confused and trying to placate the girl._

"_I know that people call me loony Lovegood, but I'm not loony! "The girl suddenly angry replied. _

_Feeling bad now Harry quickly said "I don't think you are loony little raven."_

_The girl smiled at the nickname, "I've never had a nice nickname before, well except from daddy. He calls me moonbeam. Everyone else just calls me loony, Miss Lovegood and when I was little and in trouble from mummy she would say Luna Callie Lovegood in this voice that attracted all the nargles."_

Luna!_ Harry thought, _that was her name_. "Well little Raven why don't you come and sit with me today at lunch so I know who I have to beat up for calling you loony"._

_Luna giggled, hooked her arm around Harry and said "Lead on Sir Potter"_

"_As you wish it Lady Luna". _

***End Flashback***

From that day Luna had become his sister, she was always there when he needed someone and was always quick to cheer him up. Likewise the twins had remained the same old twins, quick to joke, hard to anger and loyal without doubt. The twins were disgusted by their younger brother to the point where they would not even acknowledge him anymore. It made Harry's heart soar when he thought of all the letters that the twins sent him throughout the year, always encouraging, always lifting Harry out of whatever funk he had fallen in, always weird, always typical Fred and George. Harry knew he had brilliant friends in Neville, Luna and the twins.

* * *

_Four, the number of friends that have betrayed him._

Harry was devastated when he received the letter from Ron and Hermione (clearly written by Hermione) that said they didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Tears silently fell down Harry's face as he recalled some of the things the letter said... "_You have endangered our lives since the very first time we had the unfortunate opportunity to meet you."… "Almost killed Ron first year, Ginny and myself second year, all of us third year, and you did manage to get Cedirc killed fourth year."… "We will not go the same way as your parents, Cedric and Sirius."…. "Clearly belong in St Mungo's mental ward." _

After Sirius fell, he needed his friends more than ever but one by one they just kept abandoning him. When he was recovering in the infirmary after the battle at DOM he overheard a conversation between Ginny and an unknown male.

***Flashback***

"_It will work!" Harry heard Ginny say, clearly in exasperation. _

"_But what if it doesn't? What if he finds out? You could go to Azkaban for this!" The male questioned._

"_We aren't going to get caught so it doesn't matter. All you have to do is pretend to be injured and when Madame Pomfrey leaves you alone just for one minute, switch one of Harrys pain medication for this vial." Ginny replied._

"_What if he smells it? Amortentia smells!" The male said. Amortentia! Harry remembered that name from somewhere, but in his disabled state he couldn't quite remember where from._

"_Harry isn't smart enough to stop and think, he will just take his potions like a good boy because Madame Pomfrey told him too, and once he does he will immediately fall irrevocably in love with me. As soon as I am of age, we will get married and once he has changed his will, I will become the inconsolable widow that mourns her late husband." _

_Harry was on the verge of tears. How could anyone be so cruel? _

"_You never said anything about killing?" The male squeaked._

"_Don't worry; all you have to do is switch the bottles. You won't have to do any killing. You will get your fair share of the money when the time comes." Ginny said._

_Harry just rolled over, closed his eyes and tried to pretend that it wasn't hurt and betrayal he was feeling._

***End Flashback***

Harry winced as he thought about the fourth person on his list. He still couldn't remember the event without it hurting him. Seamus Finnegan, his very first kiss. Harry had been so infatuated with Seamus in his fifth year. During the Christmas break when Hermione and Ron had gone home it was just Harry, Dean and Seamus in the dorm. Harry and Seamus had been caught under mistletoe and could not leave until they had kissed. This kiss had been quite chaste, as kisses go, but Harry had felt a stirring of interest. Thinking on the fact after the event he wondered if it was a onetime thing or if the results could be duplicated.

After a few days Harry finally mustered the courage to ask Seamus and when the same feeling was produced, they fell into a clandestine relationship. Most of the time was spent with secret kisses in broom cupboards but Harry thought it was wonderful. They had not progressed beyond the kissing stage yet but Harry was infatuated. He felt like his world had come crashing down around him when he had come back early from a detention and found Seamus and Dean, naked on Dean's bed. Harry must have let out a muffled sound because Seamus looked up, but when he saw Harry, he did not attempt to explain himself he simply smirked and went back to what he was doing with Dean.

Harry had been devastated, heartbroken and inconsolable for months. When he finally put it behind him all that was left was a burning rage. It had taken a long time before Harry could trust another guy again.

* * *

_Four, the number of adults that Harry has ever loved._

Harry could not remember much about his parents. Their last words were really his only memory of them and a few pictures and his dad's invisibility cloak his only keepsakes. But even with such little knowledge of them or who they were as people he loved them irrevocably. They loved him so much, they cared for him, they sheltered him and when he was in need they DIED for him. Everything they did when they were alive was for him. Harry may never feel that same amount of love by another person again but they will always be the best parents that ever lived.

Remus Lupin was another of the few adults that Harry trusted and loved. Sweet Professor Lupin that took the time to teach him the Patronus charm, was always there when Harry needed someone to talk to, who since living with Sirius has taken the time to teach Harry about his parents, and was forever defending Harry to others. Professor Lupin was not nearly as scruffy now as he had been in third year, reluctantly allowing Sirius to buy him a new wardrobe. Professor Lupin had been living in Grimmauld place since he resigned in third year, helping Sirius to get his estate and numerous holdings in order. When Sirius died Remus had disappeared but he still sent weekly messages to Harry, checking up on him and doing his best to cheer Harry up.

Sirius Black had been one of the only bright spots in Harrys otherwise depressing life (Neville, Luna and Remus were the others), the only family that Harry had left. Harrys Godfather had almost fully recovered from his stay in Azkaban, he had been seeing a mind healer since the start of Harrys fourth year (one sworn to secrecy of course). Sirius loved Harry and Harry loved him in return. Sirius had become his father in all but blood. Sirius had been the one to reassure him when he told Sirius he was gay, he didn't judge _"be slightly hypocritical if I did Harry", _he didn't pressure Harry, he just gave unconditional love and comfort. Harry would have been lost without Sirius. Harry was lost now without him.

* * *

_Four, the number of adults that Harry can honestly say he wants to kill_.

Albus Dumbledore was a lying, manipulative, coward! He had left Harry with the Durselys with only a letter for explanation, He had sent Hagrid to tell him about being a wizard (Harry loved Hagrid, but honestly he wasn't exactly the best choice), He had time and time again continued to put Harry in dangerous situations with no help and continuously sent Harry back to the Dursleys each year, knowing what they did to him. Harry had year after year shown Dumbledore evidence of the Dursleys misdeeds but he always just said that he would 'talk to them'…He never did. Harry trust had finally snapped when Dumbledore had done absolutely nothing to get him out of the Triwizard tournament. Oh no! Harry was not going to play the lights little lapdog after that!

Dolores Umbridge, just saying the name made Harry rub the back of his hand. The 'I must not tell lies' was still clearly visible and sometimes a phantom pain would linger in that area. Umbridge was a bitch. There was no other way to put it. Umbridge was a BITCH! She had tortured so many students with that ruddy quill of hers. By the end of his fifth year all Harry had wanted to do was take that quill and jam it into her eye. Harry still couldn't stand the sight of pink. He hadn't seen her again since that night they lead her into the forest, and Harry hoped that the centaurs hadn't just let her go.

Peter Pettigrew A.K.A Wormtail was actually number one of Harry's shit list. It all came back to him. If Peter had not told Voldemort where his parents were hiding, he would still have people left in the world who loved him. His parents would still be alive, Sirius would have been there as he grew up, Dumbledore might never have got his greasy claws into Harry and Harry would never have even met the Dursleys. It was ALL Peters fault in Harry's book. Harry had envisioned many different scenarios of Peter's death, both by his hand and by any manner of nasty thing he could think up. But Harry didn't want Peter to die quickly, oh no, Harry wanted his death prolonged and painful. Everything bad in his life could have been avoided if that snivelling rat never existed.

Vernon Dursley, Harry current biggest problem. Harry was sore all over from the hits and kicks that had been delivered to him since the moment he stepped back into the house at the start of the summer. The abuse had slowly been getting worse over the years and when they had found out that Sirius was dead they had played catch up. Harry hadn't thought it could have gotten much worse, he was wrong. Harry's magic had thankfully been healing him of the worst breaks and wounds but Harry still felt pain in every single part of his body, even his hair hurt! All Harry had to do was hold on a little longer, he was so close to being 17.

* * *

There we go another chapter. Sorry that it seems a bit rushed in the end, I couldn't believe it had been 6 months since I had updated so I wanted to get this out. Don't forget about the poll on my profile, your opinions really mean a lot to me. Please leave a review; it motivates me to get chapters out much faster. Anyway I shall try to get the next chapter out soon. You definitely won't have to wait 6 month until the next one. Love Jen.


	4. Three, Two, One

Hey guys, another chapter done and dusted. Please leave reviews, not just clicking the alert button. Even if you hate the story, let me know what I am doing wrong so I can fix it. No flames though please. And if you do like the story please take the time to comment. It makes me feel better about writing and you get chapters quicker. Thank you so much to all those who did review, favourite and follow though. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling. The prophecies were taken directly out of the books and were not written by me.

Here we go, last chapter of the prologue. **Warnings** for suicidal thoughts and past attempted suicide in this chapter. Nothing graphic though. Also read the authors notes at the end of the chapter for an important question!

* * *

**Three, Two, One.**

* * *

_**Three Minutes**_

_Three months a year of torture Harry had endured every year in the summer, when not at Hogwarts. _

Harry could never understand how year after year none of the professors or his friends had seen the signs of his abuse. Without fail, each year, his uncle would break bones, starve Harry and leave bruises and scars up and down Harry's body. Harry tended to be in a state of constant pain from the moment he stepped into the Dursley house at the start of summer until the time he was allowed to leave. Although, even after he left, the pain stuck around for quite some time until he had time to secretly brew the potions he needed once back at school.

Harry had gotten quite well a brewing potions used in healing. Blood Replenishing, Skele-gro and pain potions were his speciality. Harry had to be very careful not to get addicted to the pain potion, that was the one he used the most. Dreamless sleep had also become a favourite of Harrys, although the recipe was much harder, required rarer ingredients and more time to brew so he didn't get to make that one very often.

While being in constant pain was not nearly as excruciating as being under the Cruciatus curse, Harry could honestly say that he would have preferred to be under the curse than have to return to his summer home every year. The cruciatus, while extraordinarily painful, was not the prolonged pain that his abuse was.

Of course physical abuse was not all he had to suffer. The constant taunts and bullying he had to endure not only from his cousin's gang but his Aunt and Uncle was a harsh reminder of how little they thought of him. Sometimes he believed that his Uncle thought up some of the taunts during the school year while Harry was away just so he could unleash them all when he got back.

One day he would show them all!

* * *

_Three months a year with barely any word from his friends or the Wizarding World. _

Harry never understood just what made his friends, back when he was friends with Ron and Hermione, forget all about him during the summer. With no house elves to steal his mail since second year, his friends had no good excuse not to write to him. Neville and Luna had written for a while before his uncle gave him a particularly bad beating for allowing the owls to be seen. Harry had told Neville and Luna to stop writing after that.

He had had no way to contact anyone in the Wizarding World after that as he had given Hedwig to Luna to look after for the summer as he was sure that Vernon would look her in her cage and let her starve.

Harry should have been getting many more letters then he did ever since he was born, from both Fans and Gringotts alike. When he had found out that Dumbledore had put a redirect mail charm on him, well…Harry can admit that he may have gotten a bit angry.

***Flashback***

_Harry had gone to Gringotts after fifth year to hear the reading of Sirius' will. To his surprise, upon arrival, he was escorted into a room that contained a collection of people he had not expected to see. The entire Weasley family sans Percy and Charlie were there along with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Hermione, Hagrid, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Amelia Bones and three people that Harry only had vague recollections of, the girl with the pink hair was the same he had met in Grimmauld place and while the other woman looked remarkably like Bellatrix Lestrange, there were some subtle differences.. The Goblin, who had introduced himself as Sharpclaw, had taken a scroll out of his desk and had touched it with a knife._

_Harry was shocked when Sirius' voice could suddenly be heard._

"_Hello from the Great Beyond" Sirius' voice boomed, making everyone but Remus startle, poor Remus just sighed in resignation obviously used to Sirius' antics._

"_No Siriously, you get it? Siriously? Come on that joke is hilarious" Judging by the incredulous looks on 80% of the room, they didn't think so._

"_Well anyway, if you are hearing this then I am dead. That sucks! I hope that I went down in some amazing way! If I didn't, and I died in some really embarrassing way, try to remember me for the awesomeness that I was…ok? If I died the way I hoped, and my last act was defending Prongslet, then know that I am so grateful that I was able to finally fulfil my role as Godfather. Prongslet, whatever happened was in no way your fault. I am sorry that I can't be there for you anymore kiddo, but I wouldn't have wanted to die any other way. _

_Now on the part I know you are all here for. To Hagrid, I leave my motorcycle and Buckbeak. I know that you are the best person to care for both._

_To Minnie, hah I can call you that now and there is nothing you can do about it, I leave you my memories of all the pranks you could never figure out how we did them, on the proviso that you don't lecture Remus for his brilliance._

_To Amelia Bones, I leave you my memories of that Halloween night, in order to prove my innocence. Peter Pettigrew is out there and I hope you find that rat bastard._

_To Fred and George Weasley I leave my notebooks on all the pranks we pulled while in Hogwarts and that you continue to spread fun!_

_Now onto the more personal stuff!_

_To Andromeda, Ted and Nymphodora Tonks, some of my last acts as Lord Black were to reinstate you all into the Black Family. You now have access to Andromeda's dowry and the Black home in Spain. _

_To the Malfoy family, I leave you my journal from the year 1980-1981 and ask that you read it very carefully, there is some information in there that I think you need to hear. I also leave you the Black Manor in Italy. Draco, you are one of the few remaining Black males, I believe that you can be a good man. Do not fall to the Black insanity!_

_To the Weasley family, firstly I want to thank you for the aid that you gave Harry in the past few years. I leave you 10,000 galleons to pay back this debt. And some advice…Albus Dumbledore is not a God, although he may play one. He is human and can and does make many mistakes. Do not follow blindly._

_To Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, I have seen the way you treat Harry and what you say when he is not around, so to you both all I have to give you in deep loathing. You are some of the worst example of humans and hope you understand what you are doing._

_To Albus Dumbledore, my first order of business is to stop any and all payments towards your precious order. You are henceforth banned from entering Grimmauld Place and any other Black property. You are a vile person and I am glad to be away from your manipulations._

_And finally onto the best part_

_To Remus Lupin, I leave a Third of my Personal Vault and officially make you the steward to the Black fortune. Until Harry comes of age, you my friend are in charge of the Black fortune and properties. There is a letter for you in my personal vault, and I also leave you all my journals from when I was 7 onwards. Moony, you are the best man I know! You are my best friend and I cannot emphasise enough how sad I am that I had to leave you. I need you to look after Prongslet for me. He is all we have left of James and Lily, he is my greatest treasure and I need you to fill in as Godfather, where I have failed him. I love you, I will miss you, however if I see you up here before you turn 100 I will kick your arse!_

_To Harry Potter, I leave you everything else kiddo. Everything I had is now yours .I had so hoped to watch you grow old, have a million mini-prongslets and live your life. Kid, you made every day worth living. There is also a letter for you in my vault, I will start crying if I try to say everything I want to now. _

_I also leave you with this option: In my vault is the potion for a blood adoption, my blood had already been added and all you need to do is drink it to officially become my son. You would still remain a Potter you would just now have the option of adding Black to your name. Drinking this potion also allows you to become Lord Black and can the political advantages of this position. If you decide you do not want the potion you still gain all the Black properties and fortune, however the political side, including Wizardgamot seats will go to Draco Malfoy as the last Black male. With or without the potion, you are still like a son to me. _

_Never forget that I am so proud of you and honoured to have been your Godfather, if only for a short time. Look after Moony. I love you!"_

_Sirius' voice faded and Sharpclaw rolled up the scroll. Harry was in a state of shock, he could not believe some of the things that Sirius had said. Glancing around he saw others in the same level as shock as him. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore all looked furious though and Remus had tears steadily flowing down his cheeks._

_It was just like Sirius to still stir things up, even when he is dead._

"_All those that have been bequeathed items will need to allow one drop of blood to drip on the parchment in order to verify who you are and collect your items. If you do not wish to receive your items you may now leave." Sharpclaw announced._

_Harry watched Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione storm out, while everyone else made their way up to the desk. After a few minutes everyone had left to go get their items except for Remus and Harry._

"_Mr Lupin, as steward of the Black fortune you will now be sent monthly statements on all comings and goings from all 5 vaults. Mr Potter, would you like to also receive these statements?" Sharpclaw asked._

_Remus and Harry shared a brief look before Harry replied "No thanks, I trust Remus to look after it all."_

"_Good" Sharpclaw sighed relieved_

"_Sorry, why good?" Remus asked_

"_With the mail redirection ward on Mr Potter, all statements would have ended up in the hands of Dumbledore." Sharpclaw explained_

_Twin shouts of "WHAT!" could be heard reverberating around the bank, and all people, be they Wizard or Goblin, were startled._

_Sharpclaw, after waiting for the Wizards to calm down quickly explained that a mail redirection ward had been placed on Harry on the 31__st__ October 1981, which sent all mail no matter who it was from to Albus Dumbledore. He also explained that the year Harry started school the ward was modified to include Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione. _

_Harry could not help the feelings of utter betrayal that rose up in him after hearing that. Remus however was slightly relieved, not about the fact that Harry was so isolated from everyone, but that the letters, Birthday and Christmas cards he had sent to Harry weren't just ignored…Harry had never received them._

***End Flashback***

Harry remembered how his magic had had gone wild again, and completely destroyed Sharpclaw's office, and that when he calmed down and had fixed the office asked the Goblins if they could remove the ward. They did, for a small fee of course, but he was finally able to be in charge of his own life. Harry could remember how much he wanted to take the blood adoption potion but he was so sick of having to deal with politics and knew that he couldn't handle any more that he had declined for the time being. Draco couldn't accept the role until he became 17 anyway so Harry figured that if he wanted to he could just change his mind later and drink the potion then.

* * *

_Three months a year that Harry forgot why life was worth living and wondered if it would just be easier if he removed himself from the equation permanently._

When he was younger Harry had given serious thought to committing suicide. He was so alone and isolated as a child that he believed that if he were to die then it wouldn't matter much. He figured that he could finally get some answers as to why his parents left him and why they didn't love him. But no matter how hard he tried he always healed. Harry had tried jumping off buildings (he would just bounce when he got to the ground), cutting his wrists (the wounds always seemed to close before he could do much damage), and jumping in front of a bus (the bus would always mysteriously miss, even when he knew that there was no feasible way for that to happen). Every single time he survived until he realised that maybe what he was doing wasn't the way to go about it. Once he had tried purposely angering his uncle to the point where the man might kill him, but again all the wounds seemed to heal quickly.

After Hogwarts those thoughts only turned into passing fancies and Harry knew that he would never act on them anymore.

* * *

_**Two Minutes**_

_Two, the amount of years Harry got to spend with his Godfather, Sirius. _

Harry had held on hope for two years that he would be able to leave the Dursleys and go and live with Sirius. But Pettigrew was never found and Sirius had remained a fugitive. Sirius, for the short time that Harry knew him, was a constant support for Harry. Sirius had helped him so much during the Tri-Wizard tournament, teaching him spells, helping strategize and pointing him in the direction of helpful books.

Sirius death was like a punch to the stomach, all day, every day. He felt like it was hard to breathe and a continuous ache was in his chest, where his heart was. Sirius was his chance at a family, his chance to have a home. Now, Harry had nothing.

* * *

_Two, the amount of prophesies that have made his life a living hell._

Sybill Trelawney was high on Harry's shit list. She had made both of the prophecies that ruined his life. Without her, he could have grown up a normal kid, with parents, maybe siblings and lived a completely ordinary life. However because of her meddling he grew up hated, abused, and the prime target for the greatest Dark Wizard to have every lived (according to the Daily Prophet).

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

The first of the prophecy and the one that signed his death warrant. It didn't even make sense! Sure Dumbledore had explained what he interpreted it is, but it could be taken any number of ways. Add the fact that the Dark Lord only "marked him as his equal" was because of the prophecy in the first place! Gah!

"_It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._"

The second prophecy, was almost as bad. Why couldn't have Trelawney just said that Pettigrew was going to escape and aid in resurrecting Voldemort. Damn, vague seers! Harry hated divination with such a passion! It ruined his life and Trelawney better watch out if she knew what was good for her.

* * *

_**One Minute**_

_One Solution_

* * *

Ok, so next chapter. Yay! Finished with the prologue and now onto the juicy meaty part of the story. Ah I have so many ideas! Now most of you said that you wanted to story to be Harry/Voldemort, so it is most likely going to be that, however I will keep it up on my profile in case I get an overwhelming response for someone else.

My next question is who you want to be Harry's family?

He can keep James and Lily or it can be anyone else in canon. It has to be a canon character though no OC's. Some suggestions include the Malfoys, Snape, Weasleys etc. I would prefer it to be a dark family, but if you guys want something different let me know. Majority wins. I am still leaving the other poll up so please leave a review or PM me with your choices for this poll.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
